Birds of a Feather
by Cotton Candy Mareep
Summary: They were similar, in a way. Two birds of a feather. Both were shy and quiet, keeping their feelings all locked up inside. But where Vaughn was cold and unfriendly, Sabrina was sweet and kind. Perhaps all it takes is a bit of kindness for one cold heart to warm up to the other. Drabble series based on Regardless1604's Rival Couples Challenge. 24/50
1. First Impressions

**A/N: This is my take on the Rival Couples Challenge by Regardless1604/HarvestMoonAddict. The point is to write fifty short chapters based on the given themes, 150 words each, on one canon rival couple of your chocie.**

**I made the decision to write about Vaughn and Sabrina, perhaps one of the most hated couples in all of Harvest Moon. I think the archive could definitely use more stories about them, and Sabrina deserves a lot less hate. She's such a cute, sweet character. **

**So, love it or hate it, please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. The themes for this challenge belong to Regardless1604.**

* * *

First Impressions

It was a Thursday like any other. Vaughn had just stepped off the ferry to Sunny Island, and was on his way to assist Mirabelle and Julia at the animal shop. He stared at the ground as he walked, hands in his pockets, and did not notice the girl until it was too late.

Books and papers were strewn about as they collided, and in the midst of the mess sat a small girl with raven-black hair. Her eyes widened behind her rounded glasses as Vaughn squinted in her direction, and she quickly stood up and straightened out her sweater.

"Oh-oh my! I'm so sorry!" She hurried to gather up the books she had dropped.

Vaughn simply scowled, pulling his hat down over his face. "Watch where you're going next time, alright?"

The girl nodded, blushing furiously. And as he watched her retreating form, Vaughn's gaze softened, just a bit.


	2. Friendship

**A/N: Just so you know, I should be able to update this story relatively quickly, since the drabbles are so short and easy to fit into my schedule. I have another fic, "Cursed," that I will be updating less frequently, about once a week. The chapters in that story are much longer and more detailed, and I only really have time to write that much on the weekends. So check it out if you like, it would mean a lot to me. :)**

* * *

Friendship

Vaughn didn't have time for friends. At least, that's what he always told himself.

Sunny Island's animal dealer had always been a loner, and that was the way he liked it. Most people didn't even bother talking to him, for they knew by now that his cold exterior would just push them away.

The only person who ever really talked to Vaughn was Julia, but he would never consider her a friend. Their relationship was very one-sided. She was too perky, too outgoing, and she kept trying to set him up on unwanted dates.

"You know, Vaughn, that new girl at the mansion is really nice. Her name is Sabrina. Perhaps you could just talk to her? Give her a chance?"

Vaughn glowered as he remembered the unfamiliar girl whom he had collided with the other day. _That must have been Sabrina._

Bah. He didn't need her, or anyone else.


	3. Siblings

**A/N: ****I would just like to thank HersheyChocolates101, DuchessPinkcat, and I. Hope. You. Dance. 7 for the awesome reviews so far! It's nice to see that I'm not the only one who appreciates Vabrina! :D**

* * *

Siblings

Sabrina was an only child. The closest thing she had to a sibling was her cousin Will, and she hardly ever saw him.

Because of this, Sabrina was lonely. She was alone in the mansion, but for her books and her terribly busy father.

She occasionally talked to the other girls on the island, but sometimes Sabrina longed for a best friend, someone close enough to call a sister. Or perhaps a guy who would care for her like an older brother, and protect her with his life.

_Someone like Vaughn?_

It was a just a fleeting thought, but it made Sabrina blush slightly, which was strange.

She didn't even _know _Vaughn. In fact, she didn't even know his name until yesterday, when Julia had told her all she knew about him.

And although Vaughn was handsome, the strong and silent type that Sabrina liked, that idea was truly absurd.


	4. Crush

**A/N: It's about time I updated this, haha. Ugh, it can be a bit difficult to fit an entire scene into just 150 words.**

**The scene featured in this chapter is based on Vaughn and Sabrina's black rival heart event in Island of Happiness. I'll be including all of their rival heart events from that game, and perhaps some of their events from Sunshine Islands as well. **

**Special thanks to HersheyChocolates101 for being such a consistent reader/reviewer. :)**

* * *

Crush

The cool wind tugged at Sabrina as she slowly made her way back home. She wasn't feeling well at all- her head ached, and her body felt weak.

She stumbled just as a familiar cowboy came walking down the opposite side of the path. It was the first time Sabrina had seen Vaughn in days, and he stopped to look straight at her.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She coughed. "I… don't feel very well…"

Vaughn narrowed his eyes. "You look like you're about to pass out. Here, take my hand. I'll bring you home."

The pale girl shook her head, but Vaughn insisted, and proceeded to lead her back to the mansion.

Sabrina blushed as she turned to thank her escort. And even after Vaughn had left, she still felt a growing warmth in her stomach at the thought of him.

At least she was feeling much better now.


	5. Mind Games

**A/N: I just want to mention that this scene is modeled after Vaughn and Sabrina's blue rival heart event in Island of Happiness. Obviously, I've shortened it by a lot in order to fit the scene in exactly 150 words, haha.**

* * *

Mind Games

Vaughn had been standing on the beach, staring out to sea, when he heard the footsteps approach him from behind. He turned to find himself eye to eye with Sabrina, who timidly cleared her throat to speak.

"Th-Thank you for helping me the other day, Vaughn."

Her voice was so quiet and gentle. Vaughn frowned.

"I wasn't worried. You would have gotten in the way if you had passed out on the street."

To his surprise, Sabrina smiled. "You're so kind, Vaughn. Deep down, I know that you're very caring."

Vaughn's eyes widened as the girl trotted away. She couldn't have been speaking to him, and yet she was. She thought he was _kind_?

He shook his head in disbelief. Surely she hadn't been serious.

And yet, Vaughn knew in his heart that Sabrina was being truthful, and it unsettled him. Who was she to play such games with him?


	6. Fairytale

**A/N: You know, this story will probably be the fluffiest thing I will ever write. Just a heads up, haha.**

* * *

Fairytale

Sabrina sighed as she closed her book. She had just been reading from the storybook her mother had given her long ago, the tale of a princess who was locked in a tower by her parents, and rescued by a charming prince. It had been her favorite bedtime story as a child.

Perched on the ledge by her bedroom window, she glanced down to spot none other than Vaughn, his silver hair shining in the moonlight as he strolled past the mansion and out of view.

The black-haired girl smiled as she watched him walk away. He really was a kind person, she could just _feel_ it. If only she could get to know him.

Sometimes, Sabrina felt like the princess in her fairytale- controlled by her father, lonely in the mansion, reading books and painting to pass the time.

If only Vaughn could be the prince to rescue her.


	7. Old

**A/N: This scene is based on Vaughn and Sabrina's black rival heart event in Sunshine Islands. Enjoy.**

* * *

Old

A glimmer of light on the road caught Vaughn's eye as he headed toward the beach. Curious, he bent down and picked up a glittery amethyst necklace, its chain twisted and broken.

Glancing around, he spotted a familiar dark-haired girl on the path ahead, and approached her.

"Sabrina… Did you drop this?"

Sabrina's eyes widened, and she nodded.

"But…It's broken. Here, I can fix it."

In a flash, Vaughn repaired the pendant, and returned it to Sabrina. She smiled sadly as she explained how the old pendant had been her mother's.

"Did she kick the bucket?"

Sabrina shook her head at the blunt question. "Oh no… she left Father and moved far away, so I don't get to see her anymore."

"Oh. Sorry for prying."

Sabrina laughed lightly, her face shining with gratitude. "No, that's alright. Thank you so much!"

A trace of a smile graced Vaughn's lips. "No problem."


	8. Rival

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and favorites, it's great to see that people enjoy reading this! :)**

* * *

Rival

Every once in a while, Sabrina would host a sleepover for the other girls on the island, as her home was the most spacious. Naturally, it was all Julia's idea.

And it was also Julia who brought up Sabrina's recent encounters with Vaughn.

The blonde, airheaded Lanna giggled loudly as Sabrina blushed. "We-we've only spoken a few times."

Chelsea, the farmer, raised an eyebrow. "You actually _talked_ to him? How did you manage that? He's awfully antisocial." She sighed. "But rather handsome, don't you think?"

Secretly, Sabrina agreed with her, but of course she didn't say a word. The bespectacled girl frowned ever so slightly as she observed the somewhat dreamy expression on Chelsea's face at the thought of Vaughn.

Sabrina couldn't help but feel vaguely jealous. Though she knew it was selfish thinking on her own part, Sabrina dearly hoped that she hadn't gained a rival for Vaughn's affection.


	9. Shun

**A/N: Wow, this was an unnaturally fast update! Well, for me at least. Hopefully there will be more of them, haha, and I'm also hoping that you enjoy the story so far! Either way, leave a review! :)**

* * *

Shun

Sabrina entered the animal shop tentatively- it wasn't often that she ever visited there. Regardless, Julia approached her with a cheerful greeting.

"Hiya, Sabrina! Do you need anything?" She flashed a knowing smile, "Or are you here to see Vaughn?"

Sabrina felt a warmth spread across her cheeks just as Vaughn entered the room from the barn. He took one look at her and his eyes widened slightly, before he turned around wordlessly and walked back in the direction he had come.

His coworker frowned, arms folded across her chest. "What was that all about?"

Sabrina shook her head, clueless. "I-I don't know."

Julia sighed in response. "Hmm…. he's like that sometimes. I'll have to go talk to him." She glanced over at the dark-haired girl. "I don't think it has anything to do with you, really."

Sabrina, however, had a feeling that it had _everything_ to do with her.


	10. Fight

**A/N: And here, Vaughn's actions in the last drabble are explained.**

* * *

Fight

Vaughn had been checking up on the new chicks, nestled in their incubator, before entering the store that morning. His thoughts drifted, but came to a halt as soon as he saw her.

Black hair, violet eyes. It was _Sabrina._

What was Sabrina doing here?

For some reason, Vaughn couldn't think straight, and he did the only reasonable thing- he left.

Now he was back in the barn, his mind racing, a fluffy yellow chick curled up in his palm. He stroked the chick's head with a gentle fingertip.

_Why did I leave?_

Vaughn snorted to himself, answering his own question. _Because I have better things to do than waste my time with some shy, sickeningly sweet girl._

If only he could believe it.

For as much as Vaughn didn't like to admit it, if these feelings for Sabrina persisted, he wouldn't be able to fight them for much longer.


	11. Annoyance

**A/N: Hmm, I might as well just say that I'm not bashing any characters in this, these are just Vaughn's own feelings, haha. I love both Julia and Chelsea, and though they are not my absolute favorites, I generally don't find either one of them to be annoying. **

**Also, Vaughn is having these thoughts while having a conversation with Chelsea, in case you didn't realize. As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you! :)**

* * *

Annoyance

Vaughn sighed inwardly. Why must everyone be so… annoying?

Julia was one of the worst- every day Vaughn came to work she would smile at him, and attempt to engage him in worthless conversation.

And now, with that irritatingly bubbly farmer Chelsea, Vaughn wished he could be somewhere else. Anywhere else.

How could that girl possibly be so _cheerful_? So _talkative_?

Vaughn's mind wandered, until it landed on a memory of a certain raven-haired girl, her purple eyes shielded by glasses.

Yeah, maybe she was a little too _nice_, but at least she didn't chatter on constantly, or force Vaughn to talk with her. Most times he saw her, she would simply smile at him as she passed by.

For some reason, Sabrina didn't manage to annoy him as much as everyone else on Sunny Island.

And to his surprise, Vaughn found himself wishing he could be with her instead.


	12. Love

**A/N: Even I thought this chapter was pretty darn cute. Sabrina is such a sweetie, haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

Love

Sabrina knew she was in love. She had never felt this way about anyone before, but what else could these feelings be?

Every time she passed him on the street, Sabrina would give him a shy smile, her heart pounding. Sometimes he would nod his head at her, other times he would tip his hat in acknowledgement.

The sight of his silver hair sent a swarm of butterflies fluttering in her stomach, and when they made eye contact, a blush would spread across her cheeks.

Whether reading, painting, taking a walk, or simply watching the world beneath her window, thoughts of him would fill her daydreams. That smirk of his, the unusual Western-style clothing he wore. The faintest sparkle of kindness that would shine in his eyes on occasion.

So yes, Sabrina now knew for sure she was in love with Vaughn.

If only those feelings could someday be returned.


	13. Please?

**A/N: I'm finally back to update this! And Hershey, did I really convert you to Vabrina, haha? Wow, now I feel quite honored. :3**

* * *

Please?

"Vaughn!" Julia called from the front desk, "Someone's at the door! I think it's for you!"

Vaughn rolled his eyes. "Can't you answer it?"

His coworker pouted. "Please…?"

"Fine."

Julia smirked in a way that made him feel sure the visitor was female.

_Please be Sabrina…_

He didn't quite understand why he wanted it to be her, or why his stomach fluttered at the thought. Maybe it was something he ate.

"Hi Vaughn!" A loud, cheerful voice greeted him. It wasn't Sabrina, but rather that overly outgoing farmer, Chelsea.

Vaughn sighed. "What do you want?"

"Well, the Fireworks are tomorrow, and I wanted you to come with me! Please?"

Vaughn couldn't think of anything he would want to do less. But, after a glance at Julia, he admitted defeat.

"Whatever…"

Chelsea beamed. "Great!"

Vaughn groaned inwardly. Maybe if Sabrina had asked him… his response would have been slightly different. _Slightly._


	14. Act

**A/N: My apologies for the relatively late update, I've had an extremely busy week. Hopefully some new drabbles will make up for the wait! And if you're interested in my other story, "Cursed" should be updated sometime this week, I promise! I also wrote a new CandacexGill oneshot, so please check it out if you like, I would greatly appreciate feedback on it! And I have many other oneshots in planning at the moment. :)**

**-Cotton Candy Mareep**

* * *

Act

For the first time, Vaughn was at the Fireworks Festival.

Chelsea sat next to him, her gleeful face illuminated by the flashing colors. She was pretty, he admitted begrudgingly, but not in the same way Sabrina was.

Vaughn felt the farmer's surprisingly small, feminine hand grasp his own, and subtly pulled away, concealing a scowl.

This whole event made him feel guilty. Uncomfortable. He didn't like this act he was performing in front of Chelsea; he didn't like pretending.

However, Julia had encouraged him to accompany Chelsea. And as irritated as he was by her happy-go-lucky attitude and annoying cheerfulness, Vaughn didn't want to hurt her feelings by openly rejecting her.

Vaughn grumbled to himself. He hadn't planned on going to see the Fireworks in the first place, and as much as he disliked festivals, perhaps he should have just asked Sabrina to join him.

Better than living this lie.


	15. Jealous

Jealous

As usual, Sabrina didn't have a date to the Fireworks Festival.

And yet she still came, in the hopes that a certain someone would also be alone that night. Perhaps she could find him, ask him to sit with her… Sabrina's face reddened at the very thought.

Glancing around, her heart skipped a beat when she spotted that familiar cowboy hat over a head of silver hair. A cloud of nervous butterflies took off in her stomach as she stepped forward.

Then she saw who was sitting beside him. Her butterflies turned to solid rock, plummeting down with a sinking feeling. Dismayed surprise and bitter jealousy.

Sabrina backed away, fighting back tears as the other girl made to grab Vaughn's hand.

Sure, Vaughn was well within his rights to watch the Fireworks with whomever he liked, Sabrina reasoned, but _why_ did it have to make her feel so hollow inside?

* * *

**A/N: Although I really should be working on my other story right now, I couldn't help but write this drabble! Personally, I can't really see Sabrina as the uber-jealous type. Rather, this is how I believe she would react to such a situation.**


	16. Perfect

**A/N: Just a wrap-up of the last few chapters- there was a bit of a misunderstanding between Sabrina and Vaughn at the Fireworks Festival. Poor Sabrina, she thought that Vaughn himself had willingly asked Chelsea to watch the fireworks with him!**

**Also, thank you for the reviews, Iridescent Swan and HersheyChocolates101! I'm glad you like it. And queen of characterization... I'm flattered! Characterization is always important. :)**

* * *

Perfect

Sabrina might not be as good a chef as Pierre, but it isn't that hard to follow a recipe.

Yes, it was the middle of the night, but she needed something to calm her after having her hopes crushed to pieces.

Sabrina cringed at the memory, her face still stained with tears.

_Vaughn… and Chelsea?_

Two figures, sitting side by side. Vaughn had asked Chelsea to the Fireworks, Sabrina knew it. And her heart felt as if it had been torn in two.

A timer went off as a heavenly scent filled the kitchen, momentarily distracting her.

Sabrina lifted the tray from the oven, allowing it to cool for a minute before choosing one for herself. She took a small bite, savoring its sweet, sugary taste. Soft, the interior still warm from baking.

The faintest trace of a smile shone through her tears. _Perfect._

Hopefully Vaughn would think so, too.


	17. Gift

**I finally have the next chapter finished! Thank you to everyone reading this, and special thanks to my reviewers- Hope, Hershey, and Iridescent Swan! ****This chapter is based on Sabrina and Vaughn's green rival heart event in Sunshine Islands. And we learn exactly what Sabrina was baking earlier, haha. Enjoy!**

**-Cotton Candy Mareep**

* * *

Gift

Sabrina's heartbeat sped up considerably as she approached Vaughn, her fingers tightening around the brown paper bag she carried.

"Vaughn?"

He turned around in surprise, and Sabrina blushed.

"I-I have something special for you…" She lifted the bag, revealing an assortment of sugar-sprinkled pastries within.

"I made doughnuts. I don't know if you'll like them, but…"

She trailed off, sure he was going to decline, but Vaughn merely nodded.

"Fine."

He selected a single doughnut from the collection and chewed it slowly, causing Sabrina to twitter nervously.

"S-Sorry, I must've added too much sugar!"

Vaughn interrupted her with the hint of a smile. "No, it's perfect." He took another bite. "You like making these?"

Sabrina sighed with relief. "Mother used to make them for me… She taught me many things."

Sabrina was barely able to catch Vaughn's whispered reply.

"Sounds like a good mom… Wish I knew what that's like."


	18. Disappointed

**A/N: Ehh... Sorry to all you Velsea fans out there. But this was bound to happen anyway. A big happy thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter- Hershey, Iris, Ganzz, and missbabblingbrook21! It really does means a lot to me. :)**

**-Cotton Candy Mareep**

* * *

Disappointed

He told her. Vaughn finally told her that he didn't want anything to do with her. He just wasn't interested.

Chelsea had come up to him during his work hours, asking to go on another date, and Vaughn cracked.

A flash of bitter disappointment shone through the farmer's eyes at Vaughn's response, and for a moment, Vaughn wanted to take back his words. But that moment was gone as soon it had started, and Chelsea's frustration was soon replaced with a smile.

"…I understand. Bye, Vaughn."

This was the way it had to be, he told himself. They just weren't compatible enough. Though they both had a thing for animals, personality-wise, they were total opposites- she was outgoing, _annoying_, always cheerful; he was antisocial, serious and aloof. It wouldn't work out between them.

Because Vaughn knew, deep in his heart, that Sabrina might just be the one girl for him.


	19. Smile

**A/N: Yes. This is where the Vaughn/Sabrina fluff really begins. It's about time! Thank you, Hershey, Iris, and Hope for reading and reviewing on such a consistent basis, it really makes my day! :)**

**And yeah, I've always preferred Chelsea/Shea over Chelsea/Vaughn. Mainly because I don't have a rival for Shea, and I'm the kind of HM player who goes after the bachelors/bachelorettes who aren't part of a rival pairing, because I'd feel so bad about breaking up the canon couple and leaving the other person lonely. Plus, Shea is just so sweet and adorable!**

**-Cotton Candy Mareep**

* * *

Smile

Sabrina had always been a bit of a worrier.

_What if he actually didn't like my doughnuts, and was just pretending to enjoy them, so as not to make me feel bad? What if he was angry with me, for reminding him of his mother? What if Vaughn doesn't really like me at all?_

She twirled a lock of ebony hair around her finger nervously.

"…Sabrina?"

Sabrina whipped around to find herself face to face with another set of concerned violet eyes. A hand lightly brushed her shoulder.

"Sabrina… are you alright?"

Sabrina managed a smile as her anxieties faded. She needn't have worried herself, after all.

"I'm fine… now that I'm with you." She added in a hushed undertone.

However, Vaughn must have heard her whisper, as he couldn't hold back the smile that escaped his lips.

It was the most genuine smile Sabrina had ever seen from him.


	20. Struggle

**A/N: More Vabrina fluff! :D**

** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, etc. I didn't think this fic would be quite that popular, seeing as VaughnxSabrina seems to be one of the most unpopular canon pairings in Harvest Moon history, haha. Honestly, I was expecting flames, so all this positivity was a welcome surprise! **

**-Cotton Candy Mareep**

* * *

Struggle

Sabrina was just on her way home from Chen's shop, struggling to hold up an exceedingly large and heavy package. Her father ordered it from the shop, whatever it was, and had sent Sabrina down to retrieve it.

However, seeing as she didn't go out much, Sabrina didn't really have the muscle required to carry such a heavy item.

"…Need a hand?"

Peering over the top of the box, Sabrina saw that someone had been observing her struggle. His expression was impassive, but his violet eyes betrayed a sense of generosity.

"Here… Let me help you with that."

Vaughn lifted the package from Sabrina's arms with ease, and she beamed up at him, her face shining with gratitude. "Th-Thank you, Vaughn."

The animal dealer glanced down at her, smirking to hide the faint blush that was spreading across his cheeks. He tipped his hat down over his eyes.

"No problem."


	21. I Love You

**A/N: I meant to post this drabble a little while back, but never got a chance to. It's one of my favorites so far, I think. It's so fluffy I'm gonna die! Ahem.**

**-Cotton Candy Mareep**

* * *

I Love You

Sabrina stood on the beach, her ankle-length skirt and long black hair flowing in the summery breeze. Vaughn stood next to her, one hand securing the cowboy hat to his head in an attempt to keep it from blowing off into the wind.

They stood shoulder to shoulder, hands clasped together, staring off at the gentle waves lapping against the shore. A few seagulls flapped overhead, their calls echoing off the rocks. A simply breathtaking scene.

Sabrina shot Vaughn a sideways glance. Should she say it?

She knew she wanted to, but she had never spoken those three words to anyone before. What if she messed up somehow?

Taking a deep breath, Sabrina turned to face Vaughn head on, her eyes meeting his. "Vaughn, I…I-"

But Vaughn beat her to it. "I love you, Sabrina."

"Oh." Sabrina glanced back at the ocean shyly, her cheeks flushed.

"I…I love you, too."


	22. Trust

**A/N: Again, thank you for all the wonderful feedback as usual! Hopefully I'll be able to update this a lot more frequently now that the holiday season is all over and done with. **

**Oh, and by the way, this is just a random idea I came up with for the story. I don't know if it's at all true, haha. So enjoy this latest drabble!**

**-Cotton Candy Mareep**

* * *

Trust

Vaughn had never been the type of person to trust others easily.

But that all changed when Sabrina finally gained the courage to ask him that one question that had been on her mind, ever since he let slip one tiny detail.

She spoke in such a hushed tone, her lips barely moving, that Vaughn could hardly hear her question. But he knew what it was, and answered it regardless.

"Nothing happened to her. Like I said, she just wasn't a good mom... She was a bad alcoholic. My father left us when I was young, and she… well, she didn't take it very well, you see."

"Oh…" Sabrina's eyes widened in shock, "I'm so sorry for asking, Vaughn!"

But Vaughn merely sighed and reached a hand across the table to stroke one of her own.

"It's fine, Sabrina. I would trust you with anything… even my most personal secrets."


	23. Bully

**A/N: Next drabble! K had some trouble with this one, and it's not my favorite, but this theme was probably the most difficult for me so far.**

**-Cotton Candy Mareep**

* * *

Bully

The summer breeze rustled Sabrina's skirt as she headed down the road. A few puffy clouds dotted the sky, and small yellow flowers grew in abundance across the picturesque fields beyond the town buildings.

_The perfect scene for a landscape painting_, Sabrina thought.

Lost in her daydreams, and paying very little attention to where she was going, Sabrina was taken by surprise when a pair of hands pushed her in the side, _hard_, sending her sprawling into the dirt.

Footsteps quickly tapped away, and she looked up just in time to see someone turning the corner, recognizable by a head of chestnut hair. Sabrina's eyes widened in bewilderment.

_But…that was…?_

Her confusion was interrupted by comfortingly familiar footsteps. "Sabrina… you okay?"

She nodded, relieved by Vaughn's timely appearance, but still puzzled by what had happened. Because Sabrina knew who had shoved her down, but hadn't a clue as to _why_.


	24. Farm

Farm

Vaughn's eyes narrowed as he approached the farm where a certain chestnut-haired girl lived, and he caught sight of her out in the fields, bent over a row of tomatoes.

He didn't want to come here, not after what Sabrina had told him. But the farmer ordered a chicken from the shop while he was out, and it was his job to deliver the tiny chick now nestled in his gloves.

Her eyes widened when she spotted him, but she feigned a smile.

"Thank you, Vaughn! …She's so cute! We can take her out to the henhouse now."

She seemed all right, as if nothing was wrong. But Vaughn knew otherwise.

Chelsea had always been very cheerful and friendly toward everyone on the island. Bullying Sabrina _definitely_ wasn't normal for her.

However, as he glanced into her sea-colored eyes, Vaughn realized something: Chelsea was _envious_ of Sabrina's relationship with him.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for my slight delay in updates, as well as my lack of reviews on the other fanfics I've been reading (I'll get to writing those as soon as possible). I've been sick with the flu for nearly a week, so I'm way behind schedule._ And_ my birthday is today, haha.**

**-Cotton Candy Mareep**


End file.
